This education program will develop, implement, evaluate and disseminate a comprehensive integrative medicine curriculum to allopathic and CAM medical students and health professionals. This longitudinal curriculum will enable students and practitioners to acquire the knowledge, skills and attitudes to practice evidence-based medicine that appropriately incorporates best practices from both conventional and alternative medicine. Core competencies in CAM will be taught using web-based, face-to-face, and interprofessional curricula that takes full advantage of the rich CAM resources in the Bay Area. The curriculum also incorporates a student wellness program to help them maintain their own health and promote wellness as a model for their patients.This program will be designed and executed by faculty and staff at the Osher Center for Integrative Medicine in collaboration with CAM community experts under the guidance of an independent Advisory Committee, composed of allopathic and CAM practitioners, educators, and researchers. The program is unique in its emphasis on self-directed evidence-based learning, case-based instruction, and mix of web-accessible modular learning, 'face-to-face' experiential curricula, and collaborative programs with community CAM institutions.The process and outcomes of this program will be rigorously evaluated and the content continuously updated. Because of its web-based interface, this curriculum is highly adaptable and portable to other academic institutions. Dissemination of the curriculum will also be accomplished by CD-ROM, implementation manuals, lectures, and workshops